So you like her?
by AnimeMusicLover101
Summary: A friend and I worked together on this. She did the writing and I... well, did the uploading... hope you like it! What happens when four girls come into the lives of four of our beloved soccer players? We own nothing but our OCs... And the story... please review!
1. Admit it!

"Oi, we shouldn't be doing this!" says Yuzuna.

"Sssshhh... Yuzu-chan, you'll blow our cover!" whispers Hana while covering Yuzuna's mouth. "Misa-chan, are you done?" asks Hana.

"Not yet... almost." says Misaki while reading Raina's diary.

Incase you were wondering...

It's Saturday afternoon and Misaki, Hana and Yuzuna have been suspecting Raina had a crush on a certain someone... so they went to investigate. They were snooping around Raian's room while she was out doing an erand for her mother.

"Holy crap! It's true! Raina really does like him! And oh my god... it says here that he likes her too! How did she kno-" says Misaki when...

"What the hell are you doing here?!" asks Raina who was standing by the doorway. "And... is that my diary?! What the hell?!" shouts Raina.

"Rai-chan... gomenasai..." says Hana. "It was Misaki-chan's idea." adds Hana.

"Inoue! Why?! Can you explain?!" asks an angry Raina.

"Look, we can explain... we were suspecting you had a crush on Kazemaru Ichirouta, but everytime we asked you you'd ignore us or change the subject... so... yeah. Come on, we really wanted to know for god's sake! We're your best friends!" says Misaki.

"Exactly! You're my bestfriends! Shouldn't you be able to understand that even I have to keep secrets from you?! Or that I need my own privacy?!" shouts Raina.

All three other girls hang their heads in shame.

"We're sorry." they say in unison.

"It was very unproffesional of us to do this. God, we stooped to Rika's level." says Misaki.

"I know... forgive us?" begs Hana.

"Guys... you can't expect her to accept your appology right away. Give her sometime." says Yuzuna.

"No... it's fine. Just promise me you'll never do something like this again." says Raina.

"Promise." says Misaki and Hana in unison.

"So... you really do like Kazemaru-kun." says Misaki.

"Shut up..." says Raina.

"How'd you know he likes you too? How are you so sure?" asks Yuzuna.

"I've known him since we were four years old. I know him like the back of my hand. Eversince he started acting differently towards me, I knew something was up. It took me a few weeks to finally realize he had a crush on me. After that, I guess I started liking him too. I mean, what's not to like about him?" asks Raina.

"I see... you know him that well." says Hana.

"Yup." says Rain while grabbing her diary from Misaki. She then grabs a lighter from desk drawer.

"Huh? What're you gonna do with that?" asks Misaki.

"I'm gonna burn it. Just to play safe." says Raina. The three other girls then sweat drop.

Meanwhile... with Kazemaru and the rest...

Kazemaru, Hiroto, Afuro and Midorikawa were hanging out in the park.

"Ugh... I'm so bored!" says Midorikawa while lying down on the soft grass.

"We all are." says Hiroto.

"Hey, what do you guys think of Kimura-chan?" asks Aphrodi with an evil grin. Kazemaru then death glares him with the 'You wouldn't dare.' look on his face.

"Kimura-chan? You mean Kimura Raina?" asks Midorikawa. Aphrodi nods. "She's okay I guess..."

"Yeah, she's a nice person. I don't know her that well, though. Hey, Kazemaru, aren't you guys childhood friends or something?" asks Hiroto.

"Yeah... we are..." says Kazemaru.

"So... who do you guys think she'll look good with?" asks Aphrodi with an evil smile. Kazemaru keeps glaring at the blonde.

"I don't know... she seems nice so... anyone but Fudou." says Midorikawa.

"I don't know. Why are you asking us this?" asks Hiroto.

"Nothing. Just trying to make conversation." says Aphrodi.

"Are you planning on asking her out?" asks Midorikawa. Aphrodi's evil smile grows even wider.

"Well, now that you mention it... why not? I mean, that is, if it's okay with Kazemaru." says Aphrodi.

Kazemaru starts starts blushing but the angered look still hasn't left his face.

"Well, Kazemaru? Is it okay with you?" asks Aphrodi.

"Why are you asking his permission?" asks Midorikawa. Kazemaru grits his teeth.

"I'll stop once you admit it." says Aphrodi while looking at Kazemaru.

"Admit what?" asks Kazemaru.

"Don't act dumb, you know perfectly well what I mean. Just say it and things won't go to hell." says Aphrodi.

"What the hell is going on?" asks Hiroto and Midorikawa in unison.

"Say it." says Aphrodi.

"Never." says Kazemaru.

"Don't try hiding it." says Aphrodi while bringing out his phone. "If you won't admit it in the next five seconds... I'll ask her out." says Aphrodi. Kazemaru just looks away. Aphrodi then starts dialing.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

"_Hello? Kimura Raina speaking."_

"DON'T!" shouts Kazemaru while grabbing the phone from Aphrodi. He then turns Aphrodi's phone off.

"BWAHA! Say it! Say it, Kazemaru!" shouts Aphrodi. "FUCKING SAY IT-"

"ALL RIGHT! FINE! YOU WIN! I ADMIT IT! I LIKE HER, OKAY?!" shouts Kazemaru.

"I KNEW ITTTTTTT!" shouts Aphrodi while jumping in the air. "WHOOO! Sweet, sweet, victory! God, that feels amazing!"

"What is going on?!" shouts Midorikawa.

"Why are you so dense?" asks Hiroto. Midorikawa thinks for a second before...

"Oh my god! Kazemaru has a crush on Kimura-chan!" says Midorikawa. "This is gold!"

"I know!" says Aphrodi. The two then start jumping and high-fiving eachother. Kazemaru then burries his face in his knees.

"Ugh... fuck my life..." says Kazemaru. Hiroto then puts his hand on his miserable friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's not like they're gonna tell. Right?" asks Hiroto.

"Are you kidding?! Of course not! This is our secret and it'll be perfect for blackmail!" says Aphrodi. Hiroto then sweatdrops.

"I wonder if she feels the same way..." says Midorikawa. "...about you."

Kazemaru's eyes widen. He thought it was possible, then he shook the thought out of his head. "Nah, I think she sees me as a brother." says Kazemaru.

"So? You can date your sister." says Midorikawa. Hiroto, Aphrodi and Kazemaru give him a disgusted look.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" asks Aphrodi.

"What?! Cats and dogs do it all the time!" says Midorikawa while defending himself. "And besides... have you seen Star Wars?" asks Midorikawa. "That whole Luke and Leah thing wasn't that bad."

"It's still gross..." says Aphrodi. "Ask her out!" suggests Aphrodi.

"I can't... it's too embarassing..." says Kazemaru.

"Are you really that afraid of getting rejected?" asks Aphrodi.

"No, it's not getting rejected... okay maybe a little. But more of making things awkward between us."says Kazemaru.

"I see... well... I guess we'll just have to help you out!" says Aphrodi.

"oh, god, no... anything but that. Please." begs Kazemaru.

"Trust me! I'm a genius! And if all else fails, we'll ask Rika." says Aphrodi. Kazemaru knew his life was officially over.


	2. She knew all along?

At school...

"Just ask her!" says Aphrodi. "She's right there getting stuff from her locker, go!" says Aphrodi as he pushes Kazemaru into Raina's direction. Kazemaru trips and falls on top of Raina causing both of them to fall. Kazemaru was now on top of her without him even realizing it.

"Ummm... Ichirouta? What in god's name are you doing?" asks Raina while blushing. Kazemaru looks down and notices his crush was under him. His face turns red from embarassment as he stands up.

"S-sorry, I tripped and well..." says Kazemaru. "Are you okay?" asks Kazemaru as he helps her up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." says Raina while standing up. Kazemaru looks back at the direction he came from and he saw Aphrodi hiding in the corner. He was urging him to go on and ask her out. "So... I heard you guys are gonna compete against England's team again. Excited?" asks Raina.

"Huh? What?" kazemaru has completely forgotten about their re-match with Knights of Queen.

"Don't tell me... you forgot again, didn't you?" asks Raina. Kazemaru blushes.

"H-hey... I have a lot of things on my mind..." says Kazemaru in defense.

"Such as?" asks Raina with a curious expression on her face.

"Well..." _I guess it's now or never..._ thinks Kazemaru. "Look, Raina, I know we've been friends since like, forever... and I was kinda wondering if... you'd... ummm..." says Kazemaru while blushing.

"If I'd what, Ichirouta?" asks Raina.

"If you..."

"Yeah...?"

"... wanna go out with me..." says Kazemaru while staring at the ground. Hiding his red face in his long teal hair.

Raina was taken aback. She was shocked. _So, he finally gathered enough courage to ask me, huh? _Thinks Raina.

"L-look, you can say no if you-" says Kazemaru when...

"What took you so long? I thought you'd never ask." says Raina.

"W-what...?" asks Kazemaru in shock.

"Ichi-kun, I know you too well, I can read you like a book. I know you like me..._ that way_." says Raina with a smile.

"Y-you do...?" asks Kazemaru.

"I've always knows. You can't hide anyting from me." says Raina.

"Oh... now I feel stupid." says Kazemaru while leaning against the lockers and putting his hands in his pockets. He then frowns but his cheeks were still tainted pink.

"Don't be. I think it's sweet that you were scared." says Raina. Kazemaru was about to say something when... "... and don't you dare try telling me you weren't scared." adds Raina. Kazemaru then sighs. "Saturday. Pick me up at three." says Raina.

"Huh?" asks Kazemaru.

"See ya." she says while winking at him and walking away.

Kazemaru just stood there. He was in shock. He watched her as she walked away. He then starts thinking about what just happened.

"Did she just...?" says Kazemaru.

"Sooooo... how'd it go?" asks Aphrodi. Kazemaru just ignored him. He was still in shock. "Yo, earth to Kazemaru!" shouts Aphrodi.

"Huh? What? Oh, it's just you... what do you want?" asks Kazemaru.

"How'd it go? Did you ask her? Did ya? Did ya?" asks Aphrodi.

"God, you're annoying... yeah, I did... we're going out this Saturday." says Kazemaru.

"YES!" says Aphrodi.

"But don't you dare try and stalk us." warns Kazemaru.

"Yeah, yeah. Promise." says Aphrodi while crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Good." says Kazemaru while walking away. When Kazemaru was officially out of sight, Aphrodi starts texting two people.

**Aphrodi: Guess who got a date! (sent to Hiroto and Midorikawa)**

**Midorikawa: Kazemaru?!**

**Hiroto: Kazemaru-kun?**

**Aphrodi: Yup! so... r u guys thinking what im thinking...?**

**Hiroto: way ahead of you. We'll plan it out later. See ya soccer practice.**

**Midorikawa: yup! We should totally stop by for ice cream after school! ^-^**

**Aphrodi: idiot... -_-**

Aphrodi sighs. He then walks off to soccer practice where he'll meet up with the other two.


	3. Meet our OCs!

**Akashiya Yuzuna:**

**Hair: Long (until her lower back), wavy and reddish brown with side bangs that don't cover her eyes.**

**Eyes: Light Violet.**

**Body and other features: Curvaceous, large breasts, fare, creamy skin, and she has a scar on her neck that is always covered by her hair.**

**Personality: She's a master of all Japanese martial arts, she strong, usually silent and a bit of a kuudere. She can be violent. She's usually seen with a serious look on her face. She's not shy and she won't hessitate to kill. But underneath the 'scary and strict' facade, she is a very nice, caring and funny person. She is secretly skilled in cooking and baking.**

**Paired her with: Kiyama Hiroto**

Yoshida Hana

Eyes: Bright orange.

Hair: Dark blonde, straight, long (up to her waist). Her hair is usually tied in a loose side braid.

Body and other features: she is a few inches shorter than Yuzuna. Her body is also quite curvaceous and her breats are a bit smaller than Yuzuna's. She has fare but yet slightly tanned skin and she has one of the brightest smiles in the world.

Personality: Hana is a very fun, quirky, nice, funny and out-going person. She is very fun-loving and care-free but yet, she is quite the perfectionist. She hates losing to people who are a real ass and she loves all things cute. And she is skilled in painting, drawing and arts and crafts.

Paired her up with: Midorikawa Ryujii

**Inoue Misaki:**

**Eyes: Emerald green.**

**Hair: light brown, bone straight and long (a bit passed her butt). She has bangs fall and frame her face perfectly. And she always wears a thin black hairband.**

**Body and other features: She has the same height as Hana and the same body as Yuzuna. She has fare alabaster skin. And she has a tattoo of the word 'Angel' on her nape.**

**Personality: Misaki can get annoyed or irritated easily. She hates dense and stupid people. She's also very high-maintenance. She likes things organized and in their proper places. She also hates un-hygenic people and she is obsesses with her hair. She can also be full of herself thinking she is superior to those around her. She is also used to getting what she wants from other people. To her, first impressions last. And she will never admit to ever having a crush on someone. She is also very skilled in riding (horses).**

**Paired her up with: Afuro Terumi (Aphrodi)**

Kimura Raina:

Hair: Arctic blue A.k.a Ice blue, long (up to her waist) straight with bangs (not french bangs).

Eyes: Sapphire blue.

Body and other features: She has the same height and body as Yuzuna. Out of all of them, it was Hana's body that developed last because of her semi-childish ways. Raina also has fare, creamy skin.

Personality: Raina is quite emo, but not much. She enjoys spending time with her friends and has been friends with Kazemaru Ichirouta since they were kids. She enjoys music and is a skilled singer and musician. Over the years she has grown feelings for Kazemaru but tries to deny it because she doesn't want it to ruin their friendship. She's not very good under pressure and she can easily get a panic attack.

Paired her up with: Kazemaru Ichirouta


	4. Silver Charm

In the school hallways...

_Afuro Terumi... also known as Aphrodi. Hmmm... he moved here a few months ago from Korea with two other weirdos, namely, Nagumo and Suzuno. He seems close with Kazemaru... does he know Raina, as well? Perhaps he knows if- wait, isn't... isn't he that guy that pretended to be a god? He's the one Endou and the others beat during that soccer thingy. _Thinks Misaki. _I'm not gonna lie, he's pretty damn cute. Wait, what the hell?! You're not... I am not gonna fall for the psycho that was as high as fuck thinking he was a god! Seriously, whatever they put in that poor boy's drink must've seriously messed him up. But, he looks happy. He's probably under rehap or therapy or whatever shit. _Thinks Misaki when...

"Oh, Misa-chan~" says a familiar, irritating voice.

"Oh great... _him_..." says Misaki.

"So, have you finally agreed to be my girlfriend?" asks an annoying red head while putting an arm over Misaki.

"Nagumo... what do you want?" asks Misaki.

"For you to say 'yes.'" says Nagumo with that half-assed smirk he always gave her. "You know it's always been my dream to go out with a pretty girl like you."

"Yeah, well, keep dreaming." says Misaki. Misaki then looks to her left. She then sees Suzuno. "Do you mind telling you're friend to leave me alone? I've tried and well... you think he'll listen to you?"

"I've tried. Trust me, he won't listen. If I were you, I'd probably just call the cops." says Suzuno.

"Isn't that going way too far?" asks Misaki.

"Hey, Nagumo! Suzuno! What's up?" asks Aphrodi while walking towards them. He then stops and stares at Misaki the two make eye contact. "Well, I don't believe we've met..." says Aphrodi while smiling. "I'm-"

"Yeah, I know you you are. I'm Inoue Misaki, by the way." says Misaki.

"Nice to meet you, Inoue-san." says Aphrodi.

"You too..." says Misaki. Aphrodi then notices Nagumo's arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were..." says Aphrodi.

"Oh, hell no!" says Misaki while pushing Nagumo away. "This, I mean we, I mea- he means nothing to me. He's just some creep that's into me." says Misaki.

"Why do you gotta lie like that, huh? Playing all 'hard to get' does make you cute but stop denying the fact you like me." says Nagumo teasingly.

"I'm not denying anything!" says Misaki. "God... excuse me, I have to go delete all memory I have towards..._ that_." says Misaki while pointing at Nagumo.

"Go on. I don't blame you." says Aphrodi.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?!" asks Nagumo.

"It means what it means." says Aphrodi. "Well, see ya around."

"You too." says Misaki while walking away.

"You do know she's not into you, right?" asks Aphrodi.

"I know. But she's cute as hell when she's pissed." says Nagumo.

"You're retarded." says Aphrodi. "Anyways, you guys wanna work on that hissatsu later at practice?" asks Aphrodi.

"Hells yeah!" says Nagumo. "It'll be so freaking bad-ass we can't lose!"

"Don't get excited just yet. We still need to figure out what kind of move it'll be." says Suzuno.

"Right. I gotta go. See you guys later?" asks Aphrodi.

"Sure." says Nagumo and Suzuno. Aphrodi waves before walking off.

He was about to go to his next class when he heard a yell. He stopped and rushed to where the yell came from. He saw Misaki sitting on the floor.

"Hey, Inoue-san, are you okay?" asks Aphrodi.

"Huh? Afuro? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped on something." says Misaki.

"What did you trip on?" asks Aphrodi.

"The floor's tile has a huge cracked, see? Lot's of people have tripped over this thing." says Misaki. "Thanks for your concern, though." adds Misaki as she stands up. "Well, I have to go. See ya'." she says before walking off. Aphrodi watches her walk away. Aphrodi was about to leave when he saw something.

"Huh?" he says. He then picks up a silver chain. It was a silver charm bracelet with the words 'Dream', 'Wish', 'Believe', 'Hope', 'Love', 'Smile', and 'Free' as it's charms. Aphrodi traced his fingers over the words. He could tell it was real silver. He then realizes it belonged to Misaki. But she already left. He decided to hang onto it and give it to her later. He puts the silver bracelet in his pocket and walks to his next class.


	5. A Biology Project with A Cute Girl

Later at lunch...

Aphrodi was still thinking about a certain brunette girl. He was seated with Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Nagumo and Suzuno.

"Hey, are you gonna eat that?" asks Midorikawa while pointing at Aphrodi's parfait.

"Have it." says Aphrodi while pushing the dessert away from him. He then resumes thinking about Misaki.

"Seriously?! Thanks!" says Midorikawa as he starts eating it. While Midorikawa was eating happily. The others notice how Aphrodi had been so silent. Only Nagumo and Suzuno knew what he was thinking about.

A smirk then appears on Nagumo's face. "Still thinking about Misaki?" asks Nagumo.

"What?" asks Aphrodi.

"Don't try and hide it. We saw the way you looked at her when you guys first met." says Suzuno.

"And it was a total giveaway when you smiled and said said, 'Well, I don't believe we've met.'" adds Nagumo.

"Misaki? Inoue Misaki?" asks Kazemaru.

"Yeah, you sweet on her too?" asks Nagumo.

"Nah, he likes her best friend, Raina." says Midorikawa as he continues to eat the parfait.

"So you like Kimura-chan, huh?" asks Nagumo. "Well, I don't blame you. She's hot as hell." says Nagumo. Kazemaru then glares at him. "But she's not my type." adds Nagumo. Kazemaru then relaxes.

"So, Aphrodi, you thinking about asking Misaki out?" asks Suzuno.

"Doesn't Nagumo like her?" asks Aphrodi.

"Nah. I just find her cute. It's cool if you date her." says Nagumo. "Ask her out." suggests Nagumo.

"N-no... we just met. I'm not gonna do that." says Aphrodi.

"Why not? Lot's of guys do it." says Nagumo.

"Well, I'm not one of them." says Aphrodi.

"Guys, we have a game in a few weeks. Dating isn't exactly our exact priority at the moment." says Hiroto.

"Geez, who the hell do you think you are? Endou? Kidou? Relax, alright? It's not a big deal. I mean, there's no better support than from the ladies." says Nagumo. "You know what, Hiroto? I think you just need a girlfriend. If you want, I'll help you look for one." adds Nagumo.

"No thanks. I'm good." says Hiroto as he continues to eat his lunch.

"Alright but if you're interested... I know a few girls who might be good for you." says Nagumo.

"Yeah? Like who?" asks Hiroto.

"Why so suddenly interested?" asks Nagumo.

"I'm not interested. Just curious." says Hiroto.

"If you say so, well, for starters... I was thinking of Akashiya-san." says Nagumo.

"I was thinking of the same person. She and Raian are great friends. And I think she's Hiroto's type." says Kazemaru.

"Hell yeah! Up top!" the two then high-five.

"Akashiya Yuzuna? You guys are kidding, right? You do realize if you mess with her you'll be dead in a heart beat." says Suzuno.

"Not necessarily. Hiroto's a nice guy, she wouldn't do that. If anything, the only person she'd ever consider killing would be someone like Nagumo or Fudou." says Kazemaru.

"Exactly! Wait, was that a compliment? Or an insult?" asks Nagumo.

"Guys, like I said... I'm not interested." says Hiroto. "Well, see you guys at practice. I gotta go." says Hiroto while standing up. He then walks away.

Hiroto was walking down the hallway, not watching where he was going. _Maybe Nagumo's right... I guess it couldn't hurt to try. Right? _Thinks Hiroto. He was wlaking with his head down, he wasn't watching where he was going and then suddenly, BAM! He bumps into someone.

"Huh?" asks Hiroto. He then looks down. He sees a girl with reddish-brown hair on the floor she then starts picking up her stuff that fell. "Oh my god, are you okay? I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and..." says Hiroto before his breath was taken away. The girl looks up at him revealing her violet eyes and pretty face. Hiroto then feels his heart beat faster and his face get hotter.

"It's fine. It was an accident, right?" asks the girl nicely.

"Huh? O-oh... yeah... it was..." hiroto couldn't bring himself to look away. He then realizes she was still on the floor picking up her stuff. "Oh, here. Let me." says Hiroto as he drops down on one knee and he starts picking up her stuff for her.

"Thanks." says the girl while standing up. Hiroto then sees a wodden sword on the ground. He picks it up.

"Is this yours?" he asks while handing her the wooden sword.

"Yup." says the girl while taking it and the rest of her stuff from him. "Thanks again." she says before walking away.

"You're... welcome..." says Hiroto. _Who was that? _Thinks Hiroto. He then hears the bell ring and he walks to his next class.

At his class...

"Okay class, today we'll be learning about the Reproductive System." says the teacher. The class then makes the noise: 'Ew', 'ugh', 'gross'. "I know, it's a little disturbing. But trust me, you'll thank me in the future." says the teacher.

Hiroto then rests his head on his desk. He already knew what this was about, Nagumo wouldn't shut up about it during dinner a few nights ago. _Srriously? Can't I just skip this class? _Thinks Hiroto. He then feels his eyes get heavy. _Maybe just a few minutes... _he thinks before shutting his eyes.

"KIYAMA!" shouts the teacher.

"Huh?! What?! Yes, sir?" asks Hiroto while waking up. He then jolts right back up, acting as if he was listening the whole time.

"Is that okay with you?" asks the teacher.

"Oh... yeah, sure." says Hiroto without even knowing what his teacher was talking about.

"Okay. I'll expect your projects in by Tuesday next week. That's all." says the teacher before packing up his things.

"What did I just agree to?" asks Hiroto silently.

"Hey, so when do you wanna work on that project? Oh hey, it's you. The guy from awhile ago." says a familiar voice. Hiroto looks up to see the same beautiful girl from awhile ago.

"Oh... ummm... hey. W-what're you doing here?" asks the teacher.

"Well, sensei did assign us as partners so... when do you wanna work on it?" asks the girl.

"Oh... so that's what happened..." says Hiroto.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm Kiyama Hiroto, by the way." says Hiroto.

"Akashiya Yuzuna." says Yuzuna. Hiroto freezes. _This is the girl Nagumo and Kazemaru were planning on setting me up with? She's like... way out of my league. She's really pretty. And wait, did Suzuno say she was deadly? She's so nice... she doesn't seem mean. _Thinks Hiroto.

"Hey, are you done staring at me?" she asks. Hiroto hadn't realized he had zoned out and he was staring right at her.

"Oh... sorry. So, when do you wanna work on it?" asks Hiroto.

"I want it finnished ASAP. So, maybe we can go to your place later to work on it." says Yuzuna. Hiroto's eyes widen.

"Uh, my place isn't good. You see... I live in an orphanage with a lot of other people so..." says Hiroto.

"I don't mind." says Yuzuna.

"Wait, why not your place?" asks Hiroto.

"Are you kidding? You do know what dads do when their high school daughter brings home a boy, right?." asks Yuzuna.

"Oh..." says Hiroto. _Crap. What're Nagumo, Suzuno and Midorikawa gonna think? _Thinks Hiroto. Hiroto then looks at her face. She was looking at him with this pleading look on her face. Hiroto found it so cute he couldn't say no. "Sure. My place it is..."

"Cool. Well, see ya later." says Yuzuna while walking off.

"Yeah..." says Hiroto. He then sighs and walks off to practice. He was not looking forward to later.


	6. Hiroto's Crush

It was now time for practice and everyone was getting pumped. Everyone was on the field doing their own thing. Some were practicing a new hissatsu, namely Aphrodi, Suzuno and Nagumo, some were discussing strategies, namely Kidou and Gouenji and some were just plain practicing.

"Alright guys, you're doing grate!" says Endou while encouraging his team. Nagumo, Suzuno and Aphrodi were still working on a hissatsu.

"Ugh. It still isn't right! What're we doing wrong?" asks Nagumo.

"It'll need time." says Aphrodi. "Just be patient."

"Aphrodi's right, Nagumo. Let's just keep practicing." says Suzuno. The three continue to practice.

Meanwhile...

Hiroto, Midorikawa and Kazemaru were taking a break on the benches.

"Man, we really need to work extra hard for our re-match with Knights of Queen." says Midorikawa.

"Yeah. I heard they got way stronger since the last time we played them." says Kazemaru.

"We'll get it, though." says Hiroto. As much as he tried, he still couldn't get his mind of off a certain girl. He then thinks maybe Midorikawa could help him. "Hey, Midorikawa, can you do me a favor?" asks Hiroto.

"Depends. What sort of favor?" asks Midorikawa.

"Well, later when we get back to Sun Garden, can you keep Nagumo and Suzuno away from me?" asks Hiroto.

"Eh? I know they're annoying but I'm not gonna be your body guard if that's what you're asking! I won't do it, not for free atleast." says Midorikawa.

"Please? It's for a good reason..." says Hiroto.

"What the reason?" asks Midorikawa.

"Well, I'm bringing someone home later..." says Hiroto while blushing. Midorikawa could see the blush on his friend's face. He then realizes something...

"Wait... are you bringing home... a girl? No way, one afternoon and you found yourself a girlfriend?!" asks Midorikawa.

"She's not my girlfriend... we're just partners for a school project." says Hiroto.

"That's how it starts... then before you know it, you're bringing her home everyday and you're doing god-know-what in your room." says Midorikawa.

"Trust me. It's not gonna end up like that... atleast, I don't think it is..." says Hiroto.

"Only time will tell, my friend. Only time will tell." says Midorikawa.

Practice ends a few hours later. Hiroto already finnished changing and had left early. He was walking home while thinking about their re-mathc with England. "I wonder how much stronger Knights of Queen has gotten...?" asks Hiroto.

"There you are!" says a familiar voice. Hiroto turns around to see Yuzuna. "Where the hell have you been? Did you just expect me to know where you live?"

"Oh, right... sorry. I was at practice... sh-should we go?" asks Hiroto.

"Yeah. I wanna get this done fast. Is that alright?" asks Yuzuna.

"Sure." says Hiroto. The two then walk to Sun Garden. Once they get there Hiroto tells her to walk in quietly. The two were quietly walking when...

"Hiroto? You're home early. The rest aren't back yet- oh, hello. Who's this?" asks Hitomiko.

"Nee-chan?!" asks Hiroto.

"Oh, you must be Hiroto-kun's sister. I'm Akashiya Yuzuna, we're doing a project together." says Yuzuna while extending her hand. Hitomiko then shakes it.

"Nice to meet you, Yuzuna. I'm Kira Hitomiko. You guys should work on your project in Hiroto's room. It's the only place you'll get privacy around here." says Hitomiko.

"Okay. Thanks. We should get started." says Yuzuna while looking at Hiroto. Hiroto nods his head and they go to his room.

Once in his room Hiroto breathes a sigh of relief.

"Let's get started?" asks Yuzuna. "I want it to be a power point presentation, if that's fine with you." says Yuzuna.

"Okay, whatever you say..." says Hiroto. The two then start working on it. An hour has passed and the two stop to take a break. Hiroto was kind of tired. He looked over to see how Yuzuna was doing. She looked fine. "Hey, you hungry or anything?" asks Hiroto.

"I guess I'm a little thirsty." says Yuzuna.

"Come on, let's see what's in the kitchen." says Hiroto.

"If you say so." says Yuzuna. The two then stand up and walk towards the kitchen.

Once there... Hiroto started checking the frigde and cabinets. "What do you want?" asks Hiroto.

"A glass of water would do, thanks." says Yuzuna. Hiroto then gets a glass and fills it with water. He then hands it to her.

"Here." he says while handing her the glass.

"Thanks." says Yuzuna. Yuzuna starts drinking. Once finnished, she puts the glass on the sink. There was silence between the two.

"So... how do you and Kimura-chan know each other?" asks Hiroto while breaking the akward silence.

"Oh, we go way back... the first time I met her was in first grade. I was the new kid with absolutely no friends. I was shy, silent and friendless for the first few weeks. And then, one day, during arts and crafts, comes this cheerful girl with twin tails and a shy smile. She asked me if she could sit with me 'cause all the other tables were full. We started making stuff out of maccaronni and glitter. She eventually asked me if I was new, I told her I was and she smiled the brightest smile I've even seen. She told me she wanted to be my friend. I thought it was really weird at first, as if it was a dream. I then agreed to be her friend, and eversince then we've been inseperable." says Yuzuna. "I still remember that day like it happened yesterday."

"Whoa... you guys go way back, huh?" asks Hiroto.

"Yup... so, should we get back to the project?" asks Yuzuna.

"Yeah, sure. Let's." says Hiroto.

They continue the project, they eventually finnish at around evening.

"We'll continue tomorrow. See you at school." says Yuzuna while putting on her shoes.

"Okay... hey, do you want me to walk you home?" asks Hiroto.

"That's nice but, it's okay. I can take care of myself. Thanks for the offer, though." says Yuzuna. "Bye." she waves before leaving.

"Bye..." says Hiroto. The entire time, all he could think about was Yuzuna. During dinner, after dinner, before bed, even during his sleep he dreamt about her. He just couldn't get her off of his mind. It's not like she did anything extraordinary, it's not like she said or did anything to make him think of her 24/7. so why? Why was she always on his mind?

The next day...

"Hey, who's that?" asks a student.

"Is she new?" asks another student.

"She's really pretty. Who is she?" asks another student.

"Hey! Ayame-nee!" shouts Hana.

**New OC. Whaddya think? Get to know more of the new OC in the next chapter! **


	7. New OC: Ayame

"Ayame-nee!" says Hana.

"Oh, hey Hana. What's up?" asks the girl.

Meet Yoshida Ayame, the cousin of Yoshida Hana. Ayame has long, straight, shiny silver hair. She also has hazel eyes. She ahs the same body as my other Ocs. Ayame is very nice, kind-hearted and down to earth. She's strong, mature and is like an older sister to her younger cousin, Hana. She enjoys the simple things and life and she is a very greatfull person. She may be nice but she can turn into a demon if you misstreat her younger cousin, Hana. She is also a close friend of Natsumi. And if you're gonna ask who I paired her up with... well... you'll see.

"Ayame-nee... slow down... you walk... too fast..." says Hana while panting.

"Eh...? gomen, gomen. I didn't realize..." says Ayame.

"So... now that I gave you a tour of the school... whaddya think?" asks Hana.

"It's really nice. It's big, spaceous and there are a lot of clubs to choose from." says Ayame. "I'm thinking about joining the Photography club."

"Really? That's nice... you were also in the photography club back at your old school, right?" asks Hana. "I've seen some of your pictures, they're really good."

"Thanks." says Ayame.

"Hana! Ayame!" shouts a familiar brunette.

"Misa-chan?" asks Hana.

"Inoue-san, how are you? It's been awhile." says Ayame.

"I'm good, thanks. Hey, Ayame, can I borrow Hana for a quick second?" asks Misaki.

"Sure. Go on." says Ayame with a smile.

"But, are you sure? Will you get around okay? Do you know where your next class is?" asks Hana.

"Hana, I'll be fine. Really. Go on." says Ayame.

"If you're sure..." says Hana while following Misaki. "See you later?" asks Hana.

"Sure thing." says Ayame. Once Hana was out of sight Ayame decides to go look for a certain someone.

In the chairman's office...

"There isn't that much information on how well Knights of Queen have improved but, I guess they'd want to keep that classiffied, right?" asks Natsumi.

"Still talking to yourself, eh Natsumi?" says Ayame while leaning against the doorway.

"Yoshida... Yoshida Ayame?" asks Natsumi in disbelief. "I can't believe it... what're you doing here?! It's been so long!" says Natsumi while running towards her childhood friend and giving her a hug.

"Aw, I've missed you too." says Ayame while hugging her friend back.

"You go here now? Why didn't I get any information? Everything runs by me... weird." says Natsumi.

"Well, I kinda asked your dad to keep it secret. I wanted to surprise you." says Ayame.

"Well you sure did." says Natsumi. "So... how're things with you? Is your family doing okay?" asks Natsumi.

Ayame's parents died in a plane crash a few years ago. She and her other siblings are now living with their oldest brother and his wife. It wasn't really all that easy, there are seven on them. Ayame's the third born, she has four younger sibling and two older ones.

"We're doing great. Eversince we moved back here, Hana and her parents have been helping. Ryousuke-nii and his wife, Rin-san are also doing their best. It's hard raising six kids. But on the bright side, Isamu's turning eighteen in a few months so... yeah. In other words, we're doing fine." says Ayame nervously.

"If you say so... oh, class is about to start. You should get going." says Natsumi.

"Oh, right. See you." says Ayame while walking off.

_Something's not right... her voice was shaky and she had a few awkward laughs... she was lying. Ayame may be good at a lot of things but lying's not one of them. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question? I should prbably just let it go..._ thinks Natsumi.

Later that day... class had ended and Ayame and Hana were walking back to Ayame's place.

"It's too bad your friends couldn't come with us." says Ayame.

"Yeah, well, Raina-chan's busy hanging out with Kazemaru-kun, Yuzuna has a project and Misaki left early 'cause she had a few erands to run." says Hana.

"Don't you have plans?" asks Ayame.

"Who? Me? Are you serious? I have zero plans all the time. I never get asked out much, and even when I do... I turn them down..." says Hana.

"So... who is he?" asks Ayame.

"How do you...?" asks Hana when Ayame gives her the 'don't try and hide it' look. "Okay, fine. He's in the soccer team, he's really nice, smart, funny and we're really good friends. We have every class together I sometimes think it's fate but... I know better than that. Happy endings are for suckers." says Hana.

"Happy Endings are not for suckers, okay? Look, just ask him. Who knows? Maybe he really likes you too." says Ayame. "This is my corner, see you." says Ayame.

"Bye. You sure you don't wanna come to my house first?" asks Hana.

"Can't. Rin-san's out doing some shopping, Isamu's still at school and nii-san's still at work. I have four munchkins to deal with. Maybe next time, though." says Ayame.

"'Kay. Tell them I said 'hi'." says Hana.

"Sure thing." says Ayame as she and Hana go their seperate ways.


	8. Siblings they're a pain in the ass

Ayame finally arives at their house. She opens the door and steps inside.

"Tadaima-KYA!" shouts Ayame as a bucket of ice cold water falls on her.

"Huh? Nani? Nee-chan?! It actually fell on you? This is halarious!" says a small boy with silver hair and blue eyes. He was laughing hysterically on the floor.

The Yoshida family all have silver hair. All the girls have brown eyes and all the boys have blue ones. Except for Rin who has black hair and green eyes, since she is only related to them by law.

"Kyouya... why? Didn't Nii-chan already talk to you about this?" asks Ayame.

"I know but-" says Kyouya when...

"ONEE-CHAN!" cries a little girl with long, silver hair that was tied in twin tails.

"Yuna?" asks Ayame. The little girl then hugs her and cries. "Yuna? What's wrong?" asks Ayame. Ayame then realizes that the back of her head was covered in a thick, dark red liquid. Ayame's eyes widen. "OH MY GOD! YUNA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! WHERE ARE MASARU AND HARUKA?! CALL 911!" shouts Ayame.

"Kyouya put paint in my hair!" says the little girl.

"Oh... paint... right..." says Ayame feeling a little embarassed.

"Sheesh... don't be such a wuss. It's just paint. It's not gonna kill you." says Kyouya.

"Yeah but, you also put gum in it and it hurts when I try to pull it off!" complaints the little girl. "Onee-chan, do something!" cries the little girl.

"Oh my god, really?! Can't a girl get some privacy around here?!" shouts a girl with silver hair with red and violet high-lights.

"Haruka, please, you're not helping." says Ayame.

"It's bad enough I have to live in this stinkin' house, with you annoying people, must I really get involved in your problems?!" asks Haruka.

"You're the one bringing yourself into this conversation." says a boy with silver hair and blue eyes, he also had glasses.

"Really, Masaru? Really?" asks the girl.

"Well, technically... you don't have to be a part of this conversation. You are free to leave and go to your room whenever you feel like it. You just want to be apart of it 'cause it makes you feel whole inside. You feel included." says the boy with glasses.

"Nerd." says Kyouya.

"I'm just saying that-"

"No one cares what you say-"

"God, you people are annoying."

"ME? ANNOYING? I'll have you know-"

"Haruka, don't yell, it only-"

"ONEE-CHAN!" everyone then starts yelling and arguing with eachother. Ayame was trying her best to stay calm... but...

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH! SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" shouts Ayame. All four younger children stay silent. "Masaru, we get it, you're smart. Haruka, you're eleven, stop acting like a sixteen year old, 'cause no one's buying it. You're only making a fool out of yourself. Kyouya, appologise to Yuna and I want you to stop with the painting of your sister's hair, pouring water on mine, just stop. And Yuna... let's get that out of your hair." says Ayame.

"But nee-chan-" all four kids say but...

"No 'buts'. Am I understood?" asks Ayame.

"Yes." all four kids say in unison. It wasn't like Ayame to go out of character, she loves her siblings, they mean the world to her but... sometimes... they're a real pain in the ass.

This family consists of:

Yoshida Ryousuke, 23.

Yoshida Rin (wife), 22.

Yoshida Isamu, 17.

Yoshida Ayame, 14.

Yoshida Masaru, 12

Yoshida Haruka, 11.

Yoshida Kyouya, 9.

Yoshida Yuna, 6.


	9. Can I Ask You A Favor?

The next day at school...

Ayame was in Math class with Raina and Yuzuna. She was so tired. She hardly had any sleep last night, you know why. But she wasn't gonna fall asleep, no way. She never does that. Thankfully, class ended a little early. Everyone was now packing their things... Ayame was packing up her stuff when two girls walk over to her table.

"Hm? Kimura, Akashiya, what's up?" asks Ayame.

"Just call us Raina and Yuzuna." says Raina. "So, we were wondering, do you wanna have lunch with us?" asks Raina.

"Yeah, Misaki's waiting at the cafeteria and Hana's on her way there. You should join us." says Yuzuna.

Ayame smiles at the two girls. "Okay." she replies.

Later at lunch...

All five girls were seated at their usual spot. They were all eating, talking and having a good time.

"So... how're things with your siblings?" asks Hana. Ayame stops and sulks, remembering what happened yesterday.

"The same... usual chaos." says Ayame.

"Well, are you sure? Kyouya-kun called me last night saying you went all 'The Hulk' on them." says Hana.

"Do not believe anything that demonic midget says." says Ayame. "I just got pissed, that's all."

"I don't blame you. You're siblings can be a handfull." says Hana.

"I know, but I still love 'em." says Ayame. Just then... the soccer team walk through the doors. "Hm? I didn't know you guys had a soccer team." says Ayame.

"EH?" asks the other girls.

"You didn't know? They won the FFI. They're considered 'The Best in The World'. How have you not heard of them?" asks Misaki.

"Dunno. Not a big fan of sports." says Ayame.

"I see..." says Misaki.

At the guys table...

"Excuse us, the three of us have something important to discuss." says Aphrodi while he, Midorikawa and Hiroto stand up and leave. The three of them sit on another table.

"Eh? What're they talking about?" asks Endou.

With Aphrodi and the other two...

"Okay. Here's the plan... we ask them where they're going on the date, where they plan to go... and we'll follow them. Okay?" asks Aphrodi. "Then, if anything good happens, if you know what I mean, we'll be there to see it. And I'll bring a camera along for pictures." says Aphrodi.

"What the hell?" says Hiroto.

"Good idea!" says Midorikawa. "Wait, but how are we gonna know? Kazemaru told us not to get involved so... obviously, he won't tell us what they plan to do." says Midorikawa.

"Simple. We ask Raina's best friends." says Aphrodi.

"You mean them?" asks Hiroto while pointing at the table where Raina and the other girls were sitting.

"Yeah. They could help us too, if they want." says Aphrodi.

"I don't know... Yuzuna doesn't seem like the type to get involved in this sort of thing..." says Hiroto.

"Uh, since when do you know Yuzuna? As in Akashiya Yuzuna?" asks Aphrodi.

"Yeah... we're... partners in a project." says Hiroto.

"I see... 'partners'. Okay... we need a plan. I'll ask Inoue-san since I know her, Hiroto can ask Akashiya since he doesn't seem scared of her, and Midorikawa can ask that cute blonde and the new girl." says Aphrodi.

"You mean Hana-chan and Ayame-san?" asks Midorikwa.

"Oh, you know them? Great!" says Aphrodi. "We'll ask them after school, where Kimura's not around." says Aphrodi.

"Okay." says Midorikawa and Hiroto in unison.

Later... after school...

"Okay, bye, see you guys." says Misaki while walking away. Just then...

"HEY! Inoue-san!" says Aphrodi while appearing out of nowhere.

"KYA! Oh my god... Afuro? You scared the crap out of me... damn you." says Misaki while placing her hand on her chest.

"S-sorry..." says Aphrodi.

"Anyways, yeah? What's up?" asks Misaki.

"Oh, yeah, well, I need a favor..." says Aphrodi.

"What sort of favor?" asks Misaki.

At Sun Garden...

Hiroto and Yuzuna were working on their project. While Yuzuna was typing, Hiroto was 'reading' a book. He was honestly pretending to read, and when Yuzuna seemed busy, he's steal a glance of her every chance he got. This continued for the past hour.

"OKAY." says Yuzuna while slamming the laptop shut. Hiroto then jumps from his seat, he was startled by the sudden action done by Yuzuna. "What is your problem? Seriously, you've been staring at me ever since I got here, what's up? Do you wanna tell me something?" asks Yuzuna. Hiroto's face then turns red. "You didn't think I'd notice, huh? Well, you thought wrong. What's going on with you?" asks Yuzuna.

"S-sorry, look, Akashiya-" says Hiroto when...

"Oh, god, no. Call me Yuzuna. Please." says Yuzuna.

"Okay then, Yuzuna... would you do me a favor?" asks Hiroto.

"What sort of favor?" asks Yuzuna.

Somewhere by the sidewalk...

Hana was walking home alone since Ayame had to go to the store for awhile. She was walking peacefully when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see a familiar face. Her eyes widen and her cheeks turn red. "R-ryuuji-kun..." says Hana.

"Hey, Hana-chan. Mind if I walk with you?" asks Midorikawa. Hana shakes her head.

"Not at all." says Hana. The two start walking together in silence. _What is he doing? He's never done this before... oh my god... is God answering my prayers? I wonder what he's thinking... _thinks Hana. Hana was walking with her head down, she tried her best to look away from the person beside her.

"Hey, I need to ask you a question... is that okay?" asks Midorikawa.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure... go ahead. What is it?" asks Hana.

"I was wondering..." says Midorikawa.

_Oh my god! Eeep! If this is anything like the movies... is he asking me out?! _Thinks Hana excitedly.

"Y-yeah?" she asks with a blush on her face.

"Would you-"

"OH MY GOD, YES!" shrieks Hana.

"- do me a favor...?" finnishes Midorikawa. Hana then freezes.

_So... he wasn't gonna ask me out? And I screamed 'yes'? Oh my god, I am such an idiot! Why did I do that? I shoudl've let him finnish... dang it._ Thinks Hana while feeling embarassed and slightly heart-broken at the same time.

"Really? You'd do me a favor?" asks Midorikawa.

"Uh? oh... yeah... sure..." says Hana with a sad smile. "Anything you want." says Hana.

"Well, could you pass this on to Ayame-san, then?" asks Midorikawa.

"What?" asks Hana. _Ayame? H-he likes her? I don't blame him... well, I shoulda saw this coming. Every guy I've ever liked falls for her. _Thinks Hana. "Oh... you were saying?" asks Hana.

"Well..." Midorikawa then explains.

Meanwhile... at the store...

Ayame was getting a drink out of the chiller. But as she took hold of it, someone else got the same drink making their hands touch. Ayame looks up to see a boy. One that went to their school.

"Oh, take it." says the boy.

"N-no, it's okay. You can have it." says Ayame.

"No, really, it's fine." says the boy.

"Thanks..." says Ayame.

**Dun dun dun! Who is this mystery boy? Post in the comments who you think it is! **


	10. Stalk someone? Really?

"Thanks..." says Ayame.

"Hm? You go to Raimon? Oh, you're that new girl." says the boy.

"Yeah, I'm Yoshida Ayame." says Ayame.

"Sakuma Jiro." says the boy. "Nice to meet you." he says.

"You too." says Ayame. _I recall seeing him before... where did I see him? Wait... _"Did you used to go to Teikoku?" asks Ayame. Sakuma was shocked. How did she know?

"Yeah, I did... how'd you know?" asks Sakuma.

_Knew it... _thinks Ayame. "My younger brother is a huge fan of Teikoku's soccer team, he's pretty much seen every match. I went with him once, when you guys were up against Zeus." says Ayame.

"Oh... yeah, well... I'm no longer part of Teikoku. I joined Raimon a few months back." says Sakuma.

"Yeah, I can see that." says Ayame. Both laugh.

"So... why'd you decide to move to Raimon?" asks Sakuma.

"I don't know. My cousin goes there and my nii-san just thought it'd be best if I went there too, I guess." says Ayame.

"I see..." says Sakuma. Both then go to the counter to pay for their purchase. Ayame hands the cashier the money when. "Oh, no. I got this." says Sakum while paying for her.

"Thanks..." says Ayame, slightly confused, stuff like this never happens to her.

The two then walk out the door.

"So... see you in school?" says Ayame.

"Sure. Bye." says Sakuma while walking off.

"Bye. Thanks again." says Ayame while walking the opposite direction. _What a nice person... kinda cute, too. _Thinks Ayame.

Ayame then gets back home to the chaos of her family. Masaru and Haruka were arguing, Rin was trying to seperate another Yuna-Kyouya war. And Ryousuke and Isamu were disucssing something private in the backyard._ Welcome home. _Thinks Ayame to herself. She then walks upstairs and isolates herself in her room.

She opens her laptop and checks Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr. _Nothing new. _She thinks. She then plops down on her bed and starts her homework.

In Hana's house...

_Will Ayame-nee really want to stalk Raina-chan? What is Ryuuji-kun thinking? Wait, this is Afuro-kun's idea. I wonder if Yuzuna-san and Misa-chan are on board? _Thinks Hana.

_Flashback..._

"_Huh? You want me and Ayame to help you guys stalk Raina-chan and Kazemaru-kun on their date?" asks Hana. "Why?"_

"_It's really important. Don't you wanna know what's going on? Hey, didn't you tell me you enjoy celebrity gossip?" says Midorikawa._

"_Sssshhh! It's a guilty pleasure. So, what' your point?" asks Hana._

"_Well, Kimura's known as one of the best singers in the school which sort of makes her like a pop star. And Kazemaru's on the soccer team. Think about it, their the school's David and Victoria Beckham." says Midorikawa._

"_Well, when you put it that way... okay. I'm in." says Hana excitedly._

"_Awesome! Great. Thanks, see you in school." says Midorikawa as the two go their seperate ways._

"_You're... welcome." says Hana while smiling. "Forgive me, Raina-chan. I just can't help myself." says Hana._

_End of flashback._

Hana then calls Ayame.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

"Come on, pick up." says Hana while biting her nail.

_Ring..._

"_Hello? Hana-chan?" _says a familiar voice.

"Ayame-nee, I was wondering..." says Hana.

In Ayame's house...

"You want me to do what?" asks Ayame.

"_Please?" _begs Hana.

"Sorry, Hana. But I don't feel comfortable doing it. Everyone needs their privacy. Sorry." says Ayame.

"_okay, I'll just tell Ryuuji-kun, then."_ says Ayame.

"Thanks. Bye." says Ayame while hanging up.

"_Bye." _says Hana while also hanging up.

"I just can't do that... stalk someone on their date? That's just wrong." says Ayame. She then checks the time. "Dinner's ready." she says to herself while walking downstairs.


	11. HE!

Downstairs...

"Where the hell is Ayame? It's like, 7:00." says Isamu.

"I know, I'm starting to get worried." says Rin.

"She got kidnapped by aliens! Or she got eaten by zombies." says Kyouya while chewing on a chicken leg.

"NOOOO!" screams Yuna while covering her ears.

"Guys, stop it. There are no such things as Aliens or Zombies, twit." says Haruka.

"How do you know?" asks Kyouya.

"She doesn't." says Masaru.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU-"

"Haruka, please. Settle down." says Ryousuke.

"Hm? oh... sorry, nii-san." says Haruka while settling down.

"Now, who knows where Ayame is? She's not yet-" says Ryousuke when...

"I'm right here." says Ayame while walking down the staircase.

"Huh? The hell? When'd you get home?" asks Isamu.

"A few hours ago. Everyone seemed busy so I locked myself in my room." says Ayame.

"Oh, well atleast you're safe." says Rin. "Oh, I forgot to give you money for a snack after school. I'm sorry." says Rin while remembering.

"It's fine. Really. Someone paid for me, weird but... it was nice." says Ayame.

"Someone?" asks everyone.

"Mm hm. He was really nice, too." says Ayame.

"_HE_?" asks Ryousuke and Isamu in unison.

"Yup. His name's Sakuma, we're sort of friends. Aquaintances, more of." says Ayame. "Why?"

"No reason." say Isamu and Ryousuke once more in unison.

"Ayame's got a boyfriend, Ayame's got a boyfriend." says Kyouya teasingly.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a boy who's a friend... sort of." says Ayame.

"Well, that was really nice of him. Let's eat?" says Rin.

"Hai. Itadakimasu~" say everyone in unison.


	12. Never Lover Boy

Meanwhile... with Hana.

_I wonder what my friends are doing right now? There's nothing to do... ugh. I still can't believe I thought Ryuuji was asking me out! I'm such an idiot. _Thinks Hana while burying her face in pillows. _Just once... one time, that's all I'm asking. One date. Is that too much to ask? Does he even notice me? I mean, yeah we're good friends so he knows I exist but still... friends? Hmph. I've been in the friendzone my whole life! I want something more. God, I am being such a child. Maybe this is why. Maybe I should- NO! Never change yourself for anyone. Never. If that person doesn't like you for you then... they're just not the one. Atleast, that's what mom always says. I should listen to her. She and dad are perect for eachother. _Thinks Hana. She then brings out her iPod, she puts it on the iPod dock and she begins playing one of her favorite songs that describe her life so well.

_**He was my first crush, the one I wanted sooo much. He made my heart sing, and eventually he was everything. But he had his sights set, on some other girl. And I had my hopes high, wishing I could be his world... but...**_

The song begins playing and Hana begins to sing along.

"_**I was just another girl to fall for him, just another heartbroken. He didn't care, about what I felt or said he wanted to see what he could get. I was just another girl to fall for him, just another heartbroken. Now I know that, he's just another boy, my never, never lover boy**_." sings Hana. She then pauses the song 'cause it was making her depressed. "Geez... I really suck a singing. I should ask Raina to teach me." says Hana.

Hana starts rolling around in her bed. "I should really do my homework...nah, maybe later." Hana then begins procrastinating. First, she went on her computer to search the web, then she started rolling around in her bed, once more. Now, she was sitting on her bed with her blanket covering everything except her face. "If my whole body is covered by the blanket, the monsters can't get me." says Hana. Just then...

"Hana-chan, who are you talking to?" asks her mother while walking into her room and placing her newly washed clothes on her bed.

"No one, mom." says Hana honestly.

"Okay...?" says her mother while walking out the door.

"I'm such a weirdo." says Hana.

The next day of school...

Hana was walking to school, she was wearing short, jean shorts over black leggings, a white and black stripped tank top with a dark violet crop top with the picture of the Eiffel tower, over it. She didn't tie her hair, she also forgot to comb it, so her messy, curly blonde hair wasn't all that neat. She wore pink cat ears on top and she wore a pair of one of those miss-mathced sneakers with carttoons on them. Her outfit really matched her personality.

Their school is having some sort of 'festival' where they could wear casual clothes. Hana was walking down the street, she was going to meet up with Ayame at their usual meeting place, the corner where both their streets meet.

"Hana-chan!" calls out Ayame. Hana turns around to see her cousin. Ayame was wearing a light brown sweater with the shoulders showing, she wore white shorts, and black sandals. Her hair was tied in a half-moon ponytail.

"Ayame-nee, hey!" says Hana while walking towards her cousin. "Shall we go?" asks Hana. Ayame nods. The cousins then walk to school.

When they arrived...


	13. School Fair

"Whoa, everything is so pretty! And cute!" says Hana while instantly falling inlove. It was your usual festival, food stands, a few games, shows, etc.

"Mm hm." agrees Ayame.

"Hey! There you guys are!" says Misaki while walking towards them. Misaki was wearing a denim-like, long sleeved, button-down blouse, a white, flowing skirt with a thick braided brown belt. She also wore black flats. Her blouse was opened until the third botton, exposing a little bit of cleavage.

"Glad you guys could make it." says Raina. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with a purple and blue, plaid, long-sleeved shirt over it, the plaid blouse's buttons were open making it seem more like a jacket. She wore skinny jeans and low-cut navy blue sneakers. She also wore a violet beanie that only covered the back of her head.

"We were starting to think you wouldn't show." says Yuzuna. Yuzuna was wearing a grayish-black hoodie, black shorts and black high-top sneakers.

"Well, here we are!" says Hana.

"Should we look around?" asks Ayame.

"HAI!" all other girls say.

They all walk around, eating, laughing, playing, and just having fun.

It was now afternoon, around 2:00. the festival ends at six. All six girls decide to walk around on their own for a little bit.

With Misaki...

_Where is it? I've looked everywhere! Where did I leave it?! _Thinks Misaki while searching through the trees at the back of their school, she was near the soccer field where the team was practicing. She could her them practice, she could her their laughter, their words of encouragement towards eachother, everything.

Meanwhile...

Aphrodi, Nagumo and Suzuno were practicing their hissatsu (btw, I'm not good at explaining stuff like this, and you might not like the way I 'designed' the hissatsu, so... I will let you decide what it looks like. Let you imagination fly!) they had already sort-of mastered it, they just needed a name and they had to work on their aim.

"Damn it, we still can't aim right." says Nagumo.

"Shut up and practice more, it's probably your fault, anyways." says Suzuno.

"Nu-uh. It's your fault!" says Nagumo.

"Last I checked, I am the closest to _perfection_." says Suzuno proudly.

"Closest to perfection, my ass." says Nagumo. They had kicked the ball into the trees.

"Guys, knock it off. Wait here, I'll go get the ball." says Aphrodi whille running towards the ball's direction.

Somewhere deep in the, let's say, 'school forest'.

Aphrodi was searching for the ball when he saw it. "Aha! There you are." he says. He then sees another presence. He looks up to see Misaki, crying, face burried in her knees, arms hugging her knees, she was sitting next to the ball. "Oh, crap! It didn't hit you, did it?!" says Aphrodi while freaking out. Misaki looks up while wiping her eyes.

"N-no, it didn't... I'm fine..." says Misaki.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asks Aphrodi. "When I talked to you yesterday about 'the plan', you seemed all happy and excited." says Aphrodi.

_Yesterday..._

"_You want us, Raina's best friends, to help you, Kazemaru's best friends, stalk them on their date?" asks Misaki._

"_Hey, 'stalk' is such a strong wor-" says Aphrodi._

"_I'm in! Hell yeah, let's do this! I have been dying to know their relationship. I wanna know every detail... is that wrong?" asks Misaki._

"_Nope!" says Aphrodi. The two then high-five._

"_Awesome, let's plan further tomorrow. See ya!" says Misaki while running off._

"_Bye." says Aphrodi. He then puts his hand in his pockets and... "Oh, shit. I forgot to give this to her. Maybe tomorrow." says Aphrodi while walking off, still holding on to her bracelet._

"Oh... yeah, well... when I got home... I just realized I had lost something super important." says Misaki. "I think it's been gone for a while now..."

"What 'thing' are you talking about?" asks Aphrodi. "You mean this?" asks Aphrodi while pulling out the bracelet from his pocket and showing it to her.

"Oh... my... god..." says Misaki. "Why do you have it? Did you steal it-"

"NO! No way. Don't get the wrong idea, when you fell and I helped you out two days ago, I saw this on the floor. I figured it was yours. I've been meaning to give it to you but... well..." says Aphrodi while scratching the back of his head.

"'Well' what?" asks Misaki impatiently.

"I... I kinda forgot..." admits Aphrodi sheepishly.

Misaki sighs. She then smiles. "It's fine. It's good to know you have it." says Misaki. Aphrodi then gives the bracelet to her. Misaki then puts it on her left wrist. "Thanks for keeping it safe."

"You're welcome." says Aphrodi. Then there was silence... "S-so..."

"Yeah?" asks Misaki.

"Where'd you get it, anyways? That bracelet." says Aphrodi.

"Oh... it was from my mom, it was hers. She gave it to me before she past away." says Misaki.

"Oh... I'm sorry." says Aphrodi.

Misaki shakes her head. "It's fine, that was years ago. I'm okay." says Misaki with a smile. "I should go. See you around, though." says Misaki while walking off.

"See you." says Aphrodi while walking the opposite direction.

While both teens walked their separate ways, both couldn't stop thinking about the other one.

_He doesn't feel that way._

_She can't possibly feel the same way._

_I don't even like him... that way._

_Why do I keep lying to myself? Oh, right, because you just met her two fucking days ago. It's not like it was-_

_It could've been-_

_Love at first sight? No way. _

_There's no such thing, and besides, why Aphrodi? He has this whole andragyneous look going on. It's kinda hot, though. _

_Why her? She can be mean and bossy and she treats Nagumo like shit. Like I don't do that._

_What do I do? _

The two teens couldn't help but think the same thing.

With Misaki...

"Misaki, where've you been?" asks Raina.

"Oh, you know, whalking around." says Misaki. "It's already 3:45, what do you guys wanna do?" asks Misaki.

"Well, there's not much to do." says Yuzuna.

"Hey, I heard a lot of people are gatered around the soccer field. Wanna check it out? I heard their playing. Kidou-san vs. Endou." says Hana.

"Cool." says Ayame.


	14. Fan Girls and 2 Freaking Months

The five girls then walk to the soccer field. When they arrived, everyone was there. The game was going well. It was a tie. 5-5.

"Why are there so many people?" asks Misaki while trying to squeez her way through.

"Dunno." says Raina. Raina was busy watching a certail teal-haired boy who was running across the field.

"Damn it, haven't these people seen them play before? God." complaints Misaki. Misaki then looks at the field. She sees a familiar blonde playing. She couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, what's this? Misa-chan... you're smiling." giggles Hana.

"So? Is that a problem?" asks Misaki.

"It depends on why you're smiling." says Yuzuna.

"No reason." says Misaki while turing back to the game.

The game continued for over 20 more minutes, in the end... Kidou's team won. After the match, everyone on the team were resting on their benches, most of the people have gone while others were hoping for a re-match.

"Should we go over and congratulate them?" asks Yuzuna. The other girls were silent. Yuzuna contemplates at first... "Oh god, do all of you have a thing for atleast one of them?" asks Yuzuna.

"NO. What the hell?" says Misaki.

"..." Hana was silent.

"You already know the answer to that..." says Raina.

"Not exactly." says Ayame.

"Well then, what's the problem?" asks Yuzuna.

"Nothing. I just don't want to." says Misaki.

"Okay, but those girls aren't stopping so... good luck later on." says Yuzuna. The other four girls then notice a group of other fan girls.

"Oh. Hell no." says Misaki.

"What's wrong, Inoue? I thought you didn't like any of them." says Yuzuna.

"I don't." says Misaki while walking towards them.

"Kya~ Afuro-kun, you were so great out there." says one girl.

"I know, say... do you have a girlfriend?" asks another girl.

"Uh..." says Aphrodi.

"Hey, Afuro." says Misaki. Afuro then smiles, seeing a familiar face.

"Misaki, hey." says Aphrodi.

"Congratulations on winning, Kidou must be so proud." says Misaki while smiling.

"Well, I did what I could." says Aphrodi. Misaki smiles at him. One girls then didn't feel right about this.

"Um, who the hell are you?" asks one girl.

"What's it to you?" asks Misaki.

"I mean, what do you think you're doing with Afuro-kun?" asks the other girl.

"Uh, congratulating him? That's what you guys are doing. There's no law saying I can't." says Misaki. The other girls fall silent and walk away.

"Sorry about them. I don't really like fan-girls. They can be real annoying." says Aphrodi.

"It's cool. They just admire you." says Misaki. Aphrodi nods his head.

"You look great." says Aphrodi.

"Really? You didn't tell me that awhile ago, I didn't change." says Misaki.

"Well, I forgot. I was kinda worried that I accidentally hit you with the ball." says Aphroid.

"Please, I would've been fine even if it did hit me." says Misaki.

"Right..." says Aphrodi.

"So... when are you guys playing against Knights of Queen?" asks Misaki.

"in two weeks. But we're leaving for Licott Island tomorrow." says Aphrodi.

"You mean the match is gonna be there?" asks Misaki.

"Well, it is more of like an FFI re-match. The fans wanna see if the best in the world are truly the best in the world." says Aphrodi.

"Well, good luck... I guess I'll see you in...?" adds Misaki.

"Two months." says Aphrodi.

"Two months?!" shrieks Misaki. Aphrodi then stares at her with a questioning look. "Oh, nothing, two months is fine, I... gotta go... bye." says Misaki while walking away.

"Hey, Misa-" says Aphrodi, but it was too late, she had disappeared in the crowd. The crowd that had just dispersed... is coming back.

The five girls were now resting by the river bank.

"Two months? Two freaking months." says Misaki while burrying her face in her knees.

"That's a really long time..." says Ayame.

"Yeah... I thought for sure Ichi-kun would've told me... why didn't he tell me?" asks Raina.

"Ryuuji-kun..." says Hana silently.

"Uh, guys... it's just two months. It's not forever." says Yuzuna.

"Oh come on, don't act as if you're not gonna miss Kiyama." says Misaki.

"What? Of course I won't, what are you talking about?" asks Yuzuna.

"You've been going to his place for the past two-three days now. There's gotta be a little chemistry." says Misaki.

"There's none... he's just a friend..." says Yuzuna. "Well, he is a really great person. I guess I'll miss him a little." says Yuzuna.

"See?" says Misaki.

"But, Misa-chan... I thought you said you didn't like Afuro-kun..." says Hana. Misaki's eyes grow huge.

_Shit!_ "W-w-w-what are you t-t-t-talking ab-b-bout? I d-d-don't lile h-him... th-that way." says Misaki.

"Then... you'll be fine if he's gone for two months?" asks Hana.

"What? Y-yeah... s-sure. Why w-wouldn't I be?" asks Misaki.

"Oh, no reason, because of all the fangirls, models and cheerleaders that are also gonna be in Licott island, he could come home and BAM. He's married and about to become a dad. Magical things do happen in Licott." says Ayame.

"W-what?" asks Misaki angrily. "We're only fifteen..."

"It's legal in some places... who knows? Maybe it is in Licott?" says Ayame.

"Whatever..." says Misaki with a slight blush on her face.

The girls were then silent. Just then Raina's phone rings. She checks and sees that it's a text from Kazemaru.

**Kazemaru: Hey, listen, we need to talk... can I drop by your place after practice?**

**Raina: k**

Raina then stands up, excuses herself, and leaves. She walks back to her house. When she gets there... she sees a note from her mom.

_Hey sweetie, had to go run a few errands for a bit. Be back later._

_-mom_

Raina puts the note down and heads upstairs. She opens her door and...

"I have to tell you something." says a familiar person who was now standing right infront of her.


	15. He'll Be Back

"KYA!" shrieks Raina. Kazemaru then jumps at the girl's sudden reaction. Raina notices her best friend standing in the middle of her room. "Kazemaru? What the hell are you doing here?!" shouts Raina angrily.

"Sorry, but, we have to talk." says Kazemaru.

"About?" asks Raina.

"Look, about our match with Knight's of Queen..."

"I know, you guys are leaving tomorrow and you'll be gone for two months. If that's all you had to say then, bye." says Raina. Kazemaru looks at her strangely.

"H-how did you know?" asks Kazemaru.

"Afuro. He told Misaki then she told me." says Raina.

"Oh... I see.. well, then... that was all I had to say..." says Kazemaru. He was about to walk out the door when...

"I'll miss you, though." says Raina with a slight blush on her face. Kazemaru stops. He looks back at the girl who had her back towards him. He was shocked.

"Y-you will?" asks Kazemaru.

"Of course, you're my best friend... what do you expect?" asks Raina.

"I don't know..." says Kazemaru. "I wish you'd go, though, with us, to Licott." says Kazemaru.

"I... have stuff to do... you know that..." says Raina. Both had their backs turned against eachother.

"I know... I guess I'll see you soon, then..." says Kazemaru.

"Yeah..." says Raina. Kazemaru then walks out the door without another word.

Raina was left on her bed just thinking about what had just happened... _It's only two months... it's not forever... so why... do we both seem so sad? What the hell! It's only two freaking months, get your shit together... he'll be back... _thinks Raina.


	16. What the? A plane? RIKA!

The next day in school...

The soccer team has already left leaving five girls sad and lonely. It was their lunch break and the girls were eating their lunches outside under a tree.

"I can not believe I'm saying this but... I actually sort of miss Nagumo hitting on me..." says Misaki.

"We all wish they were back..." says Hana.

"Yeah..." the other girls sigh.

Three more days have passed and it has been really boring, everyone in school seemed to be down. The girls were walking home from another boring day when...

"Hana! Ayame! Raina! Yuzuna! Misaaaaaaaakiiiiiiii!" shouts a familiar voice.

"What the hell?" says Yuzuna.

"That sounds like..." says Misaki.

"Rika?" asks Hana while looking at the love-sick bluenette who was running towards them.

"I- we need your help!" says Rika.

"What? Why?" ask all five girls.

"Inazuma's fan base is dying!" says Rika. The girls look confused. "There are over millions of fans in Licott, and only 3% are still rooting for Inazuma Japan! The managers and Touko are back there trying to get people to cheer for them but... no use..." says Rika.

"Who exactly are the fans?" asks Yuzuna.

"Well... this year... it's mostly guys..." says Rika.

"Well, you can take Yuzuna. You'll get everyone on your side with her Double Ds." says Misaki jokingly. Yuzuna then steps on her foot causing the brunette to squeel.

"We're busy with schoo-" begins Yuzuna.

"We already talked to the principal, it's okay. Just pleeeeaaaaaaassssssseeee! We need your help!" says Rika.

All five girls looks at eachother then they make their final verdict... "Fine." all five girls say in unison.

"AWESOME! I knew you'd say yes... so that's why I went to all of you houses to pack your things... we're boarding the plane now!" says Rika.

"WHAT?!" all five girls shout. Next thing they knew... they were on Inazuma Japan's private jet and preparing to leave for Licott.

"Oh yeah... it's a surprise... the boys don't know you're coming." says Rika.

"Well... this will be fun..." says Misaki.


	17. Fan Service

"Everyone... our fan base is dying..." says Haruna sadly.

"I know, it's sad... we used to have lots of fans... what happened?" asks Endou.

"England. Have you seen them? They have all these cheerleaders that are as hot as hell, most of the male fans are rooting for England because of their bitches." says Fudou.

"That's sick." says Aphrodi. "Just because they have skanks washing cars in bikinis? Perverts."

"That's genius! Why didn't we think of that? Come on, guys... if our fans are gonna leave us we might us well get laid." says Nagumo. "I say we go to Amsterdam, who's with me?" adds Nagumo. Suzuno face palms, Aphrodi rolls his eyes and the rest shake their heads.

With Rika and the others...

"NO!" shouts Misaki. "I-I'm not wearing that..." says Misaki.

"PWEASE?!" begs Rika.

"I-it's... so revealing..." says Misaki.

"I agree. It's indecent for girls our age." says Yuzuna.

"I have self-respect you know..." says Ayame.

"I... I can't..." says Raina.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" shrieks Hana. "YOU CALL THESE 'CLOTHES'?! IT'S NOT EVEN COVERING ANYTHING!"

"Fine... we have more outift choices... you don't have to wear those... though, you can keep them." says Rika.

"Why would I ever need this?" asks Yuzuna while holding the tiny piece of cloth that was supposedly a 'shirt'.

"Hey, aren't you and Hiroto doing a report about the reproductive system? You guys do know how babies are made, right?" says Rika.

"You're disgusting!" shouts Yuzuna while throwing the shirt at Rika's face.

"Fine... I'm just saying... there's nothing wrong with sex appeal." says Rika.

"Then why don't you and the other managers wear this?" asks Ayame.

"One, no offense to them but, we're ugly. Well, uglier than you. Two, we don't have the right parts unlike you guys, three, Touko and I are soccer players and Natsumi and the rest are managers. We've got stff to do." says Rika.

"And what do we look like? Whores?" asks Misaki.

"No... I'm just saying that you guys have the parts for one." says Rika. "Viola! I found the perfect outfits..." says Rika. They weren't the most decent... but they were better than the first choice.

It was the boys old uniforms that have been cut into a half shirt and crop tops so that it could be for girls, they were als wearing short shorts (the kind female volley ball players wear) with the Inazuma logo on the side. They also wore knee high socks and sneakers. Their hair were also tied into either pony tails or twin tails. All five girls were now gathered outside on a table, selling Inazuma merchendise, and asking people to vote to the team.

"I feel so used..." says Hana her hair was tied in twin tails with blue ribbons.

"I know..." says Ayame who had a high pony-tail.

"Hey... are you girls from Inazuma Japan?" asks some guy.

"We're the Inazuma support team, please support our team!" say all five girls in unison. This was the lame catch phrase Rika made them say to any guy that passed by.

"Cool! Hey guys! Look!" shouts the guy. Next thing you know, the girls were surrounded by god-knows-how-many-guys.

They were now busy. This was being held a few lots down from the Inazuma lodge. The boys were having lunch when they could hear cheering.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" asks Fudou. They were hearing their name's being chanted and they were being cheered on.

"Whoa..." says everyone else.

"Guys! You have so many fans! Your fan base has increased by 25% in the last five minutes!" says Aki.

"You're welcome." says Rika.

"Rika... what did you do?" asks Touko.

"Nothing... why?" asks Rika with an evil smile.

"Hey... was it just me or did I see Ayame outside?" says Natsumi.

"Nope. I got help fom five people to help your fan base grow, no biggie." says Rika.

"So... that's why Ayame and the others are outside, hardly wearing any clothes and telling people to vote for us?" asks Natsumi.

"Hey, it's working." says Rika.

"Cool, what're they doing, exactly?" asks Endou.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" asks Rika.

The whole team then goes outside... their jaws then drop. Especially Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Aphrodi, Hiroto and Sakuma's.

"Please vote for Inazuma Japan! You won't regret it, pweeeeaaaasesse?" begs Hana who was talking to two other guys, he arms linked in theirs.

"H-H-Hana-chan...?" stutters Midorikawa as he watched the sweet, innocent girl flirt with total strangers.

"What will it take for you to vote, huh? Your wish is my command." says Misaki sexily while winking at two other guys.

"M-Misa...? what are you...?" says murmurs Aphrodi.

"Remember, cheer them on or I'll hunt you down and make you suffer 'till morning." says Yuzuna in an evil, sadistic, sexy, masochistic way. She was sitting on the table cross-leged while holding a whip in her hands. She was talking to three guys who were having total nose bleed.

"Yuzuna... I... I... I just don't know..." says Hiroto.

"Thanks so much! Remember, Inazuma all the way!" says Ayame while smiling at random guys.

"She's here, too?" asks Sakuma. Though they have only met once, he was was feeling angry.

"That's so sweet. Thanks. Inzauma Japan's lucky to have people like you cheering them on." says Raina who was seated in the middle of a group of guys, one of them had his arm around her shoulders.

"Raina... what the hell..." says Kazemaru.

"Damn... that's what I'm talking about!" says Nagumo while wolf-whistling at the girls.

"You're disgusting." says Suzuno.

"That's so nice of them to be cheering us on, ne, guys?" asks Endou.

"Yeah. We're lucky to have great supporters." says Kidou.

"We'll be at the same league as Kinght's of Queen in no time." says Gouenji.

"Such nice girls." says Fubuki who was standing beside Kazemaru. "Don't you think, Kaze- Kazemaru? Are you okay?" asks Fubuki while looking at the pale, wide-eyed boy. "You look sick..." adds Fubuki.

No answer. Fubuki then looks over at the other four boys.

"Aphrodi? Midorikawa? Hiroto? Sakuma?" asks Fubuki. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Excuse me." says Sakuma dully while walking back into the lodge.

"Well... okay, then..." says Fubuki. He, along with the rest of the team, go back inside the lodge.


	18. A D-Date?

A few hours later...

"Hey..." says Kazemaru while walking over to the girl who looked like a waitress from Hooters.

"Hey! What's up?" asks Raina happily.

"I didn't know you were coming..." says Kazemaru.

"Well, Rika asked me to come so... here I am." says Raina.

"Right..." says Kazemaru. "You certainly look... nice... how many did you do today?" asks Kazemaru jokingly.

"Hey! Doesn't mean I look like a hooker I am one." says Raina.

"I know, I'm kidding. so... who was that guy you were talking to awhile ago? The one who had his arm around you?" asks Kazemaru.

"To be honest... I don't know... it was just fan service." says Raina. "Why? Jealous?" she asks deviously.

"What? Who? Me? no..." says Kazemaru with a blush on his face. Raina looked at him sceptically. "Maybe... a little..." admits Kazemaru.

"Well, you don't have to be. You know I'm not into any of them, none of them are my type." says Raina.

"True." says Kazemaru. "So... how long are you guys staying here?" asks Kazemaru.

"Until you guys win again." says Raina while smiling.

"How do you know we'll win?" asks Kazemaru.

"'Cause you're the Inazuma Japan, duh." says Raina. Kazemaru just laughs at his best friend's statement.

"Everyone's bound to meet their match." says Kazemaru.

"Yeah, but it's too early for you guys." says Raina. Kazemaru smiles at the girl.

"You wanna walk around town?" asks Kazemaru.

"Okay." says Raina. "Just... let me get dressed."

"Oh... right..." says Kazemaru.

Inside the lodge...

_The hell, Jiro? You've only talked once. You know her name and that's it! Why are you acting like this? Sure, she's different from all the other girls. But, how? It's not that she's prettier... well, she kinda is but, still! There's just something about her that I can't seem to put my finger on... _thinks Sakuma while walking in the lodge's hall. He then bumps into someone. "Oh, sorr-"

"Hey." says a familiar voice. Sakuma looks down to see Ayame.

"Oh, Yoshida-san... hey..." says Sakuma.

"Just call me Ayame." says Ayame.

"Okay, then..." says Sakuma. "What're you doing here, anyways?" asks Sakuma.

"Well, we're your 'cheerleaders'. We're your support team, your... fan-service, I guess..." says Ayame.

"I see..." says Sakuma.

"Hey, you doing anything?" asks Ayame.

"Not exactly, why?"

"Let's go into town and hang out!" says Ayame while grabbing his hand. "Come on, it'll be fun!" she says.

"Uh..." says Sakuma.

"Please? All my friends are busy, and we could get to know eachother more." says Ayame. "You wanna hang out?"

"Like... on a date?" asks Sakuma.

"Well, if you wanna put it that way then, yeah, it can be a date." says Ayame. "What'dya say?" asks Ayame while looking him in the eye. Sakuma could feel his face heating up.

"O-okay, then..." he says.

"Awesome! Let's go!" says Ayame while taking him by the hand and pulling him out the door.

"H-hey!" says Sakuma. _Damn, she's strong. _Thinks Sakuma.

Outside the lodge...

"Hey, we should practice." says Kidou.

"Yeah. Where the hell is Sakuma?" asks Fudou.

"He's on a date with one of the five hotties." says Nagumo.

"Yeah? How'd you know?" asks Fudou.

"I was walking in the hallway and I over heard the two." says Nagumo. "Who knew, right? Sakuma and Ayame? The exact opposites. Well, I guess they 'complete' each other if anything." says Nagumo while walking off.

"Sakuma and Ayame, huh?" says Fudou. "Why didn't that bastard tell us?"

"It doesn't matter, let's just hope it doesn't distract him from what really matters right now." says Kidou.

"Damn right." says Fudou.

In the streets of Licott...

"Cool! This place is so interesting. Ne, Jiro-kun?" asks Ayame.

"Yeah... I guess..." says Sakuma who was rather uncomfortable. _This is sooo weird! A guy like me with someone like her? I'm not dreaming, right? _Thinks Sakuma.

"Look out!" says Ayame.

"Wha- oof!" says Sakuma as he walks into an electric pole. "Nope... deffinitely not a dream..." says Sakuma while putting a hand on his head.

"Are you okay?" asks Ayame while giggling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." says Sakuma while smiling at the giggling girl.

"So, what do you wanna do, now?" asks Ayame.

"Anything will do." says Sakuma.

"Really? Anything?" asks Ayame with a hint of malice in her voice.

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" asks Sakuma.

"Well, wanna go back to my room and... _play _for a bit?" asks Ayame seductively.

"Yeah, oka- wait... what do you mean by that?" asks Sakuma while starting to think of something inappropriate.

"HAHA! Kidding! I knew it, all teenage boys have the same mind. This is fun." says Ayame.

"Oh god." says Sakuma while feeling relieved.

"Let's go to your room instead!" says Ayame.

"WHAT?" freaks Sakuma.

Ayame bursts out laughing. "Oh my god, dude, I'm kidding." says Ayame.

"You really are a handfull, aren't you?" sighs Sakuma.

"You could say that. I can't believe you thought that. I would never do that with a guy on the first date." says Ayame. _But with you perhaps I could reconsider... wait- what?! _Thinks Ayame. Her eyes grow big and she stares at the boy beside her, she then feels her face heat up. _Think about it... me and him... alone in a- Oh my god! Stop!_ Thinks Ayame. "NO!" she shrieks.

"Hey, you okay?" asks Sakuma.

"What? Oh, yeah... I'm fine... just... thought of something." says Ayame.

"Oh god, if you were thinking of-" starts Sakuma when...

"No, of course not, you sicko!" says Ayame while playfully hitting him on the arm and laughing. She then looks the other way. _You have no idea... _thinks Ayame. "W-what do you wanna do?" asks Ayame.

"Well, there's a hotel right there. We could stay for a few hours if you're interested." says Sakuma with a sly smile on his face.

"WHAT?! YOU WOULDN'T!" freaks Ayame. Sakuma then looks her in the eye.

"Kidding. You're right, this is fun." says Sakuma while smiling. Ayame feels her chest lighten. She then smiles.

"Nice one." she admits. "I'm impressed, really." says Ayame.

"Of course you are. So, what now? Serious here." says Sakuma.

"I don't know. Wanna just head to a coffee shop or something?" asks Ayame.

"Sure." says Sakuma while walking ahead of her.

_There's just something about you... that I can't quite... figure out. _Thinks Ayame while walking behind him. She then begins staring at him so intently.

"Enjoying the scenery?" asks Sakuma all of a sudden. Ayame then blushes. _H-how did he know? His back was facing me the whole time! _She thinks. "I can feel your eyes piercing the back of my skull." he adds.

"O-oh, sorry." says Ayame as her blush deepens. "Didn't mean to." she adds sheepishly.

"It's fine." he says while looking back at her and smiling.

She then smiles back. There was just something about him that sort of made her melt a little inside. She just didn't know what.


	19. Just Friends?

Meanwhile...

"HAHA!" laughs Raina.

"Ow... was that kid there the whole time?" asks Kazemaru while putting his hand on his stomach.

"Oh my god, you just sat on a little boy! You were just punched by a six-year-old little boy in the gut, that was halarious!" laughs Raina.

"Well, atleast he was a boy." says Kazemaru.

"He was a chubby kid, how did you not see him?" asks Raina.

"Dunno, guess everything else seems unclear when I'm with you." says Kazemaru. Raina just smiles.

"Man, how long has it been? I mean, since the last time you and I hung out like this?" asks Raina.

"Yeah, it's been awhile..." says Kazemaru.

"We should do this more often, I've really missed you." says Raina.

"Come on, it hasn't been that long." says Kazemaru while looking at the girl next to him.

"Yeah, but, it feels like forever." says Raina. "You're always at practice, not that that's a bad thing. It's just that... it seems like you're slipping away slowly. It isn't obvious at first but next thing we know, you're going to the World Cup, married to a supermodel while I'm just here typing things in my crappy, little cubicle." says Raina.

"Is that how you think we're going to turn out? Is that how you think things will go down between us? Is that what you think the fallout witll be after the FFI?" asks Kazemaru. "It's not gonna end up that way. I swear, if there's anything I can't lose, that's you. You're my best friend, and if I have to go through hell and back just so I could be with you, I would." says Kazemaru.

Raina was speechless. A blush then appears on her face. "I didn't know you cared that much." says Raina.

"I do. And besides, you'd do the same thing for me. Wouldn't you?" asks Kazemaru.

"Duh." says Raina as if stating the obvious. "Thanks. You know, for always being there." says Raina.

Kazemaru looks into her eyes before replying. "No problem."


	20. Practice With Me

Hiroto was training on his own in the forest. _Man, I hope I don't run into those kappas again... _thinks Hiroto while kicking the ball. It accidentally flies in the wrong direction, it goes between two trees, it was now out of sight.

"Crap..." says Hiroto. Just then... he sees it flying back. On instinct, he then stops the ball. He then holds the ball in his hands. "Who could've..." he says when...

"You need to work on your aim." says a familiar voice. Hiroto looks up to see Yuzuna. She was wearing her school uniform. There was also a sheathed Katana around her waist. Hiroto just stared at her.

"Ummm... you're not planning on using that... are you?" asks Hiroto while pointing at the sword.

"No, not yet." says Yuzuna.

"Not yet?" asks Hiroto.

"You can never be too sure... there are only very few I can trust." says Yuzuna.

"Really? Who?" asks Hiroto.

"Well, on this island. I only trust Kimura, and I still doubt her sometimes." says Yuzuna. "Don't get me wrong, Inoue, Yoshida and Ayame are good people. Just not the kind of people I would trust..." says Yuzuna.

"You can trust me." says Hiroto. Yuzuna stares at him with a contemplating look on her face.

_Can I really trust him? We've only known eachother for like a week, two weeks tops. But, I suppose I could give him a shot..._

"Thanks. It's good to know I have more than one ally." says Yuzuna.

"Why do you have trust problems anyway?" asks Hiroto.

Yuzuna stays silent at first... then... "It's best if you don't know, yet." says Yuzuna while turning on her heel and walking away. _He musn't know... he cannot know about this..._Thinks Yuzuna.

"I'm not gonna force you, but if you ever need anyone for anything... just ask." says Hiroto. Yuzuna stops walking. She then turns around and looks at him.

"Why are you so nice?" asks Yuzuna.

"What do you mean?" asks Hiroto.

"I mean, we haven't known eachother for very long and yet you're letting me in. How- why do you do that?" asks Yuzuna.

"Regardless of what everyone says about you, I know you're a good person. You just have your reasons. That's how I see all people." says Hiroto.

"Yeah, but, why do you see them that way?" asks Yuzuna.

"Because, I've been blinded blinded before. I know what it's like to think you're on your own and you can't trust anyone." says Hiroto.

"How do you know?" asks Yuzuna.

"Look, I live in an orphanage. Don't you think I also have issues involving abandonment and trust?" asks Hiroto.

Yuzuna was silent for awhile...

"You're right. You've probably gone through more traumatic things than I have." says Yuzuna. "Come on." she says while ushering him to follow her.

"Where are we going?" asks Hiroto while following her.

"You'll see." says Yuzuna. They then reach a soccer field. The one where Hiroto once played with Kappas and Kogure. "This is it." she says.

Hiroto looks at the field, then at her. "Why are we here?" he asks.

"I found this awhile back, I figured we could both practice." says Yuzuna.

"Huh?" asks Hiroto.

"You see, I don't just practice with anyone..." says Yuzuna. "I only practice with strong people. Mentally, physically, and emotionally. And out of everyone, you seem like the perfect partner." says Yuzuna.

"I'm flattered but, you're practicing with a sword and-"

"Precicely. You run across the field while dribbling the ball, and I'll come at you while swinging my sword. You can practice dodging and defending against me, whereas, I can practice aiming at you. I need to work on aiming at moving objects." says Yuzuna while smiling at him.

"Okay. I'm in." says Hiroto. He trusts her, he knew he wouldn't die in her hands. And besides, even if he did get sliced, he'd be glad that she was the one behind the sword.

"Good. Let's start." says Yuzuna.


	21. Painted Faces and Missing People

"Sugoi!" says Hana as she enters an art studio.

"Bonjour. Welcome to the Parisian Art Studio, here in the heart of France." says a tall French woman. Hana was walking around in the French side of the island when she came across the studio. "See anything you like?" asks the woman. "You can buy any meterials, you can buy any painting. You can even make your own, if you are interested." says the woman while looking at her. Hana's eyes light up.

"Are you serious?" she asks.

"Oui, oui. Come now." says the woman as she leads her into the room filled with other teens from all around the world, they were all either, painting, drawing or sculpting something.

"I... I'm in heaven..." says Hana.

"Please, choose a canvas." says the woman. She then shows a shelf filled with papers, rocks, shells, anything you could paint on.

"No way..." says Hana.

"Oui, here, the whole world is our canvas. We only paint on things given to us by Mother Earth." says the woman. "My name is Jeannine. Call me if you are in need of any assisstance." says Jeannine.

"Okay." says Hana. She then looks at the items to choose from. She then sees paper. "Hmmm... Hana... I got it." says Hana.

Hana then brings herself and her materials to a near by corner and sets them down on the table. She then sits on the chair. She first begins folding the paper. After a few minutes, she has made a cherry blossom. She then begins painting it different shades of pink and red. She would adjust here, and adjust there, until it was perfect.

"Done." says Hana while holding the finnished product in both hands. She then takes her phone and looks at her wallpaper. It was a picture of her and her six year old sister, Sakura. Sakura had long, wavy, ice blonde hair and light pink eyes. Her eyes are what got her her name. "Saku-chan would like this." says Hana.

Jeannine then walks to her table. "Oh my, how loevely." she says while looking at Hana's work. "You made this, dear?" she asks.

"Yeah." says Hana. "I know it could use some work, but-"

"What in heaven's name are you talking about? It's perfect. It's... oh so life-like." says Jeannine. "Keep up the good work." she adds.

"Th-thanks..." says Hana with a slight blush on her face. "What now?" she asks while looking around the room.

Meanwhile...

"Whoa!" shouts Hiroto while quickly dodging Yuzuna. Yuzuna then stops. She almost had him. "Sorry. We could go back and-"

"No, no. I should be the one appologising. If I had hit you, a blow like that would've killed you. Good thing you have amazing reflexes. Even better ones than mine." says Yuzuna.

"What're you talking about? You're fast, quite, nimble, gracefull and strong. You're a really great swordsman." says Hiroto.

"I still have a lot to go, though. Do you mind going one last round? This time... with a sheathed sword? I wouldn't want to-" starts Yuzuna.

"No, it's fine. Let's continue." says Hiroto while smiling at her. She then smiles back. This was the first time she has ever smiled since she got to Licott. And who made her smile? No one other than Kiyama Hiroto.

…..

Hana was walking home with the paper flower in her hair, her hand and her face also had floral designs on them. She then sighs. _After I ran out of canvases, I ended up painting on myself. Oh well, atleast I was able to sell my other works. I can't believe I just earned $500. _thinks Hana.

"Hey! Hana-chan!" she then hears a familiar voice.

"Ryuuji-kun?" she asks while turning around. She then sees the greenette standing infront of her. "Hey, what's up?" she asks.

"Nothing much, just headed back to the lodge. Wanna walk back together?" he asks. "Oh, Hana... you've got something on your..." says Midorikawa while pointing at her face. Hana laughs.

"Yeah, I know. There was this really cool art studio in the French side of the island. Let's just say... I ran out of things to paint on." says Hana sheepishly.

"Oh, so... is that why you look like you just came from Mardi Gras?" asks Midorikawa.

"You could say that, yeah." says Hana. "So, where'd you come from?" asks Hana.

"Oh, no where in particular. Just walking around, taking a break from practice." says Midorikawa.

"I see..." says Hana. She then looks towards the horizon, it was sunset. "The sky is so pretty..." she says while gazing into the golden orange horizon.

"Yeah, it is." agrees Midorikawa. "Hey, what time is dinner?" he asks out of the blue.

"Eh? Oh my god! You're right! We have to get back before dark, and the lodge is still like thirty minutes away! Come on!" shouts Hana while grabbing him by the wrist and running.

"Eh? N-nani?" asks Midorikawa while being dragged all over the place by the small, blonde girl. "H-Hana-chan! Slow down!" shouts Midorikawa while trying to keep up.

Before they knew it, they were back in the lodge. What should've been half an hour, only took five minutes.

"I'm back." says Hana while opening the kitchen door with a smile on her face. Midorikawa was kneeling and panting beside her.

"Hey, Hana." says Aki while preparing the food.

"Hello, Hana-chan." says Fuyuppe. Hana smiles. "Eh? What happened to Midorikawa-kun?" asks Fuyuppe.

"Hm? Huh?! NANI?! Ryuuji-kun, are you okay?!" asks Hana while looking at the 'dying' boy beside her.

"I'm... fine..." he says in between gasps. He then regains his composure and walks to the table where Gazel, Aphrodi, Burn and Misaki were seated.

"The hell is wrong with you?" asks Nagumo.

"I just ran a million miles per second." says Midorikawa.

"Well... you look like shit." says Suzuno.

"Don't rub it in, I already know." says Midorikawa while resting his head on the table. Hana then walks over and sits with them.

"Hey, guys!" she says with her usual spunk.

"Hey." says Nagumo with a sly grin, Suzuno with the same blank expression, and Aphrodi and Misaki with a smile.

"What the...? Hana, what the hell is on your face?" asks Misaki.

"Paint. Long story, I'll tell you over dinner." says Hana.

"Minna! Dinner's ready! Huh? Has anyone seen Kazemaru, Hiroto or Sakuma?" asks Haruna.

"Come to think of it, they've been gone awhile." says Aphrodi.

"Yeah, I also haven't seen Ayame, Yuzuna or Raina." says Misaki. "I hope their okay..." adds Misaki.

"Relax. Sakuma and Ayame are on a date, Kazemaru and Raina are probably also on one and Hiroto and Yuzuna..." says Nagumo, he then smirks. "Guess we'll never know." he says.

"Huh?! What?! A DATE?! WHEN?! WHERE?!" asks Rika in her usual self.

"Awile ago, not sure where." says Nagumo.

"How could I not know?! Ugh! I could'a stalked them!" says Rika. "This sucks..." she say while pouting.

"God. You've been like this since Ichinose left..." says Touko while face-palming.

"I can't help it, I am the Master of Love." says Rika.

"Ayame-nee..." says Hana. She then smiles. _Hmn, Sakuma-kun, huh? We have a lot to talk about. _Thinks Hana.

"Let's just start without them." says Aki.

"Hai. Itadakimasu!" say everyone before eating.


End file.
